Distance
by UlquiorraDecember
Summary: So, he thinks his life is boring, We'll see.  Rated Mature for boyxboy later on and for words.


**My first attempt at a fanfiction. : D enjoy.**

The day started out like any other. I got up, went to the bathroom (because I know everyone in the morning no matter who you are has to pee), untangled my rats' nest of hair, brushed my teeth and squeezed myself into my one size too small skinny jeans with a plain shirt. . . like always.

Leaving today for school was always that same, my little brother, Luppi screaming at my bigger brother Nnoitra over who gets the last toaster strudel. My mother, who is by my terms the biggest push over in the world, is calm trying to calm them down without even raising her voice.

"Trash..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU EMO KID?" my big brother scream at me turning his face from Luppi, who steals the pastery out of his hand while he isn't looking. He feels the open space and turns to see Luppi stuffing it all in his mouth. I know my mother curses the ground she walks on for having 3 boys. I'm sure she wishes she had three beautiful daughters at least they would have make over not mud fights.

"Ulquiorra, would you take off the eyeliner? it makes you look like your crying, darling." I glare at my mother as she lets the words run from her mouth. Turning to leave for school, I don't look back opening the stain glass door and slamming it behind me. 'Oh yeah, it's Valentine's day isn't it..? ... great...' I take out my unbrella and open it to keep myself from letting even a raindrop land on me.

It's been raining here for 4 days now, 4 days too long if you ask me. It's not that I dislike rain, I just dislike puddles. I avoid them as I walk making sure to keep myself from stepping in one as I walk to my school that I only live 3 blocks from.

"Uuuullllqqquuiiiiii-ccchhhhaaannn!" that voice is familiar but now, I wish I never heard it because when I hear that, I always, always, ALWAYS, find myself on the ground.

"NEL! get off me!"

"oh but Ulqui-chan! your so warm! and wet... why are you wet?"

"hmm lets see... BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME INTO A GROUND AND IT RAINING!" A pout comes to her face as I yell. Partly, I feel bad but Nel can be very annoying and rather a pain.

"Oh. . . " She finally gets up off me. Standing onto my own two feet, I grab my umbrella turning on my heels and leaving her behind. Of course, she follows me 'what a pain'. I finally reach the school, my black skinny jeans are drenched and my black "Suicide Silence" hoodie is soaked, at least my dark green long sleeve thermal isn't all that wet.

I avoid everyone who is casually standing around in little hundles in the hallway, I'm not really good at making friends so, I tend to just avoid humans all together. Running my fingers through my raven black hair I try to keep my gaze from meeting people, even though I knew they were staring, I'm a freak show to them.

I step into the boy's bathroom and look, "thank good, no one is here." I walk up to one of the low mirrors and take out my eyeliner attemping to redo my lines that had gotten smeared in the attack. Oh by the way, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer, I'm 18, male (I swear), the emo/cutter kid who everyone tries not to talk too.

RING!

"shit... class time already." My watch must be slow, I take my time getting to my first class, Honors Chemistry, where I honestly wonder who anyone even the teacher got into this class. Finally, I reach my classroom. I attemp to open it as quiet as I can since I was already late, but the teacher has eyes on the back of her head I swear.

"Mister Cifer! just who do you think you are for coming in here late!" She can't even say my last name right. She always says it with a 'h' like it's spelled Chifer. I just ignore her and sit down, no use in wasting my time on trash after all. "As quiet as ever, That's detention for you, you have been late one too many times young man and I'm tired of your silence! Do you think you are better than all of us that we can't be good enough for your voice?" I continue to stay silent. "I will see you after class, Mister Cifer! back to what I was saying,. . ." she blaps on and on about something ions and something forces... something something something. Taking notes silently, I hear the door open again . . .

"Sorry to be late, Mrs. T! the boys and I were held at pratice late." the voice was deep and forceful sounding, a voice I hate so much. I refuse to turn because I knew those eyes would be on me, those eyes that push me down, throws my books into the toliet, puts gum in my hair and calls me "emo bitch".

My teacher turns and smiles one of her huge smiles, "It's quite alright, Mister Jaegerjaquez! please take your seat and Mister Cifer, please let him copy your notes." of course, his seat is right next to mine and I can feel him staring at me. Closing the notebook, I refused to let him see my notes. I know by now he is probably upset but who cares, stupid jerk.

He plays dumb and thinks I can't see his hand, attemping to steal my notebook.

"not on your life, JaegerJaquez." I mumble through my two colors lips of black and white.

He pulls back his hand and growls, "you have better watch your mouth, Ulquiorra or your going to find yourself in a world of pain! now hand it over." I stand my ground and keeps my book in my hands. 'no way am I giving in! not to this jerk!'

I can hear him getting mad at me, he isn't very good at holding in his anger. His breathing has picked up and now tapping his finger on his desk in an almost annoying kind of way.

"Listen you emo bitch, hand it over or your going to find yourself regreting your stubborn attidute." his words were hushed so no one but me could hear him. My attention is now on his face which is twisted with face lines of anger. "So emo bitch, are you going to hand it over?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, I said no."

His glare on me was now more intense. "No one tells Grimmjow JaegerJaquez, no!"

Seriously, he has to use his whole name to make a point, trash. "I believe I just did."

I turn away from him, there is a rustle of clothes and a door slam, I finally turn to see that his seat is now empty. 'trash, skipping class because of that. He is truely the most pathetic person I have ever been unwanting to know.'


End file.
